Truth or Dare?
by Moony44
Summary: Max and the flock join Ella for her birthday sleepover. When Truth or Dare is suggested, everyone agrees to play. And Max really can't turn down a dare, can she? FangMax. Twoshot. Completed.
1. Part One

**A little story idea I had. **

**Max/Fang**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Max's POV:

Great. A sleep-over. Just what I love. A whole bunch of people sleeping in enclosed spaces, gossiping about nail polish. Super. Not that I'm not happy for Ella. I guess it will be fun.

It's Ella's sleep-over tonight. Her birthday, I mean. Fang, Ig, and Gazzy are all staying for the first part of the night. No way are they sleeping over. Well, they will stay in another room.

The doorbell rang. Dr. Martinez--I mean Mom (I've almost gotten used to saying that)--answered the door. A couple girls were standing there, sleeping bags in hands, beaming.

"Come on in!" She ushered them in. Both girls looked around, as if unsure where to go. One came up to me. I shifted nervously. Next to me, Fang stood, nervous too, his dark, emotionless eyes looking downward.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Jamie. Ella's told us about you guys. You're Max, right?" She looked positively thrilled to be meeting me.

"Hey," I mutter, half-heartedly. Her smile seemed to falter. Jamie seemed to think I should respond with as much enthusiasm as she had. Again, I took to looking at my feet.

"Hey...you're..Hang...Fang?" She asked, trying her enthusiasm out on Fang. If she thought that I wasn't eager, she would be doubly disappointed at Fang.

She reached out her hand for him to shake. He murmured a 'hi' but ignored her hand. He still wasn't used to it. You know, all the people stuff.

Jamie walked back over to the other girl and whispered something to her. I knew they were talking about us, but why should I care? There were enough whispers about us without people knowing we were winged mutants.

Ella came in the room. She obviously noticed the discomfort. Fang, the two girls, and I were in the same room, averting our gazes from each other and staring into space. I mean how could you possible not notice the discomfort? It was practically like a heavy blanket, hanging over us. Now it was her turn to usher her friends to her room. Jamie and whatshername. I didn't catch her name. Like I really care though.

I put on my best, most forced smile and walked into Ella's room where six other girls were waiting. It was only, like 5 o'clock PM, but they already had their sleeping bags out. Girls are weird. I mean, they set up for sleep like hours before they actually have to go to sleep. Anyways, they were all in their sleeping bags and pajamas. I guess they were gossiping.

"Max, come here! Please sleep next to me? Please?" Ella asked, giving me doe eyes.

"Of course. It's your birthday! Anything for the birthday girl," I brought my new sleeping bag that Mom had bought me over, next to hers. I rolled it out.

"Max," some girl who I didn't know said, "Why don't you get in your pajamas?"

I felt sort of uncomfortable by this. Don't ask why. I just get uncomfortable with like nine people who don't know I have wings. I nodded and trudged into the bathroom, taking my pajamas with me. I love Ella's bathroom. Have I ever mentioned that? It's great! It has super fluffy towels and a nice bath and warm water all the time. Which, most people would take for granted. Not me. Ha, after living in caves for years and never having a really hot shower, I was loving this hot water. Nope, I was totally thankful.

Well, I changed into my pajamas. These new ones that Mom had bought me. I don't particularly like them, because they have little lollipops all over them, but I wear them because they are warm, and I want to make Mom happy. Fang is so going to tease me about them. He's off now, looking for Iggy and Gazzy, who are probably in a nearby cave experimenting on blowing stuff up. Boys will be boys.

Before I went back out, I stretched my wings out. I mean, I wouldn't get to do it in Ella's room with her friends, so I needed to do it then. It felt so good. Stretching my wings out. It's funny how something so simple can just make your day, you know?

I slowly opened the door of the bathroom to a room of giggles. I nervously checked to see that my wings were still hidden. They were. I opened the door all the way. They all stare at me, as if I'm a mutant. Which, I am. But they don't know that. Just another thing that girls do, I guess. All of a sudden they just started talking again. Some of the conversations were directed at me.

"Max, do you like it here?"

"Max, I like your pajamas! Lollipops! Cute!" I don't know how a lollipop can be cute. Just saying.

"Max, I've heard a lot about you!"

"Max, do you want to paint your nails?"

Everyone was talking too fast, I couldn't keep up. Ella shushed them and looked at me. "Max, don't worry about all the questions. Come here!" I sighed in relief and sat down next to her, careful to keep my wings tucked in as close as possible.

I was then introduced to everybody. Jamie, Sarah, Charlotte, Scarlet, Tiffany, Jillian, Allison, Lauren, and of course, Ella. The girl who had come in with Jamie was Scarlet.

"So...what do you want to do?" Ella asked her friends, breathlessly. She was so excited. I could tell because when she is excited, she does this weird breathy thing, where she gets breathless and wrings her hands. She was wringing her hands.

"Do you want to play 'Light as a Feather, Stiff as a Board?" Charlotte suggested, hopefully. Ella made a face. That was clearly not her favorite game. But, as always, she tried to please everyone.

"That's more of a late night game," she said, smiling. "We can play it later tonight."

Just then, the boys came back. Fang, Ig, and Gaz knocked and then came in the room. Poor Fang. You could just tell he didn't really want to be in a room full of Ella's friends. Some of them were eyeing him flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes and gave Fang a look of sympathy. He took it gratefully and shrugged his shoulders. It's just a couple hours.

Ella squealed when they came in. You could tell it just meant a lot to her that they were here. Nudge and Angel then came in the room. They were helping Mom with dinner. Sleep-overs: really not their thing, either.

The Flock all sat somewhat close together. The Gasman next to Iggy, Iggy next to Fang, Fang next to Nudge, and Nudge next to Angel. Together, as always. And here I was, across the room. At least next to Ella.

"Oh!" Sarah whispered. "Truth or Dare!"

Ella seemed to love this suggestion. She turned to me. "Have you ever played Truth or Dare, Max? Or you guys?" She asked, looking at the flock.

We all shook are heads. Truth or Dare is not something you typically play while fighting off an Eraser. Or at the School. She explained it to me. The whole pick truth or dare and someone giving you a truth or dare. You have to do it. That's what she said. Ella said it was bad luck to not accept a dare or to turn down a truth. When she was done, the flock nodded their heads.

"Max! Do you want to go first?" Tiffany asked.

"Go first?" I asked, quizzically.

Ella nodded her head, understandingly. "Max, Sarah can ask the question and you answer it."

I again, nodded. Sarah was excited too. What is it with girls and getting excited. It was kind of nice though. You know, being at a sleep-over. It was such a..._normal_ thing to do.

"Truth or Dare?" Sarah asked, playfully. Hmm..truth or dare? I quickly realized that it might be a little pointless doing truth, seeing as though I would tell nothing but lies to a bunch of girls that I just met.

"Um..dare?" I answered, bracing myself.

Sarah scrunched up her face, thinking. I noticed it was something se did a lot. If she was thinking, she would scrunch up her face. Not that I saw her thinking a lot, just an observation.

"Oh my god," she gushed. "I have got the best one. Okay, Max. I dare you to kiss Fang."

Oh, god. Kiss Fang? I would never and I mean _never _live that down. I could tell that Ella nor the flock had seen that one coming. All the girls just sat there, waiting. I am not one to back down from a challenge, but come on! I mean, kissing Fang would be so...weird.

"Come on, Max," Iggy said, suppressing laughs. "Kiss Fang."

Nudge was quietly singing a song. "Max and Fang sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

I was going to kill that Sarah. Just as soon as I shut Nudge up. I shot her an 'if looks could kill' glance and she shut up immediately. Well, that took care of that.

_Don't do it, Max. _

Oh, no. Not now. The Voice was back. Or should I say, Jeb was back. _Dad_. He just always shows up at the best times. Not.

_Don't do it. Kissing Fang would be a mistake. _

I shook my head angrily, forgetting the people in the room. They shot my weird glances. I blushing nervously. Way embarrassing. Sitting here, practically having a fit.

Well, it is just one kiss, right? I mean, no biggy. I looked at Fang. I don't think it was possible for him to look more uncomfortable. He shifted around and looked everywhere else but me. I hated to admit it, but I sort of wanted to kiss Fang. Wow, did I _really_ just admit that? I guess I did.

_You'll regret it. _Jeb said.

Just thinking about doing something that The Voice wouldn't like would cheer me up. Fine, I would do it.

"Just do it already!" Jillian, urged.

I glanced at her. Easy for her to say. You weren't about to kiss your best friend in front of a whole bunch of people.

I got up from where I was sitting next to Ella. The whole room gasped. I rolled my eyes and went over to Fang. He was now looking at me. Of course his eyes were emotionless.

_You're making a big mistake,_ The Voice said.

I leaned in a kissed him. It was supposed to me a short kiss, you know a peck. But woah, did it turn into something more. By the time I knew it, we were both breathless from making out for like fifteen seconds. That's a really long time to kiss your best friend. He looked like he had actually liked it, too! He leaned in and kissed me again.

Don't get me wrong, kissing Fang felt good. Embarrassing though, because of the people in the room. Iggy let out a wolf-whistle and we broke apart, blushing.

Pretty darn humiliating, huh?

But I guess one thing is for certain. Whether or not it was dare, I suppose we would've kissed eventually. I liked him and he seemed to like me. So, I guess all we needed was a little push in the form of Truth or Dare.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So, I just got that in my head. I really don't know if it should be a one-shot or not. I think I will leave it as a one-shot, though. I have many other ideas for Maximum Ride one-shots. Read and review please. I usually don't say to my readers to read and review, but I really like reviews. I mean, I don't write for the reviews, I write because I love to, I just would love feedback. Thanks. **


	2. Part Two

**Yay! A sequel almost all of you asked for. Well, a two-shot. It is now complete. Maybe.**

* * *

Ella had her mouth wide open. Jillian stared at us in shock.

"I cannot believe that just happened. Oh my god," Jillian gushed, practically squealing.

I looked at Jillian, narrowing my eyes. So it was a pretty big deal. I mean _Me_ and Fang. Fang and _Me_. _Fang_ and I. Gosh, whatever way you put it, it sounds weird. Except the kiss was a lot better than the one I had with Sam. At least Fang actually knew I had wings. Heck, he has them too! I turned my head towards Fang. Could his eyes get less emotional?! Of course they couldn't. His eyes were boring into me, blank as piece of paper. Except if that paper was pitch-black and totally dark.

The entire room was staring at us, wide eyed. Nudge was giggling incessantly and I wanted to smack her upside the head. Angel was looking as if she couldn't believe what happened and Iggy was sniggering. I wanted to hit him, too. Gazzy had his entire fist in his mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"Ok, Ella. Now what?" I asked, nonchalantly, trying to be cool with the whole thing. Which I sort of was. In a way. A very small way.

"Um..." she said, in-between laughs. "It's, um, Jillian's turn."

"Why me? I can't think of anything! Fine, Ella, truth or dare?" Jillian said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, why me?" Ella said, exasperatedly, although you could tell that she really wanted to be asked. "Um..dare. Why not?" She grinned at me, and I returned it. This was turning out to be a pretty darn fun party.

"Okay...Um...Ella I dare you to kiss Iggy," she said, as if it were the greatest dare that ever walked this planet.

I groaned. Not again. This party could not get any more girly. I mean, we are practically playing spin the bottle!

Ella was quick to jump in. "Jillian! My mom is home!" She glanced at the door, as if to see if her mom was going to burst through it any second.

"Yeah, so? Max just kissed Fang," Jillian replied, as if kissing came everyday to her, without any embarrassment. Lemme tell you, it was pretty embarrassing.

"So, I can't just kiss someone will my mom is here! Gosh, it's like the unwritten bad code of conduct in a household!" Ella looked flabbergasted.

Iggy sighed and walked over to where Ella was and, with perfect aim, gently grabbed her arm and pulled her upwards. He kissed her full on the mouth. Ella looked even more shocked, swaying on the spot.

"Well, if you weren't going to do it, I was," Iggy explained, grinning. Ella got out of her daze and wrapped her arms around Iggy and kissed him back, with full enthusiasm. For a few seconds, all you could see was like an Iggy and Ella sandwich. Ella squeezed Iggy tighter and he winced.

"Um, Ella...you're squishing my...erm...my back," Iggy said, panting. Ella blushed and loosened her grip, knowing exactly what she was squeezing. His wings. Oops.

"Sorry," she muttered, smiling. Iggy gave her arm a quick squeeze and he walked back to where he was sitting before, giving Fang a brisk high-five. Ella sat down, blushing feverishly, but looking incredibly giddy.

I guess everybody was getting what they wanted tonight. Aw, Ella and Iggy are such a cute couple. Wait, did I just say that? Did I, Maximum Ride, tomboy of all tomboys just express my opinion on cute couples? Yeah, I guess I did.

I smiled inwardly, unaware of what to do next. Each girl seemed to be gazing at Fang with a dazed look, hoping to continue Truth or Dare so that she could be the next kiss for Fang. _Haha! He's mine, girls so back off!_

Wait, did I just think _that_? What am I turning into? Well, I guess it is true. He is sort of _mine_. It feels odd to say that, but strangely reassuring.

A knock emitted from the door. The giggles ceased immediately. Ella shot me a mysterious grin. "Come in, Mom!" She said, sweetly, as if nothing had happened.

The door creaked open, loudly and Mom stood in her nightgown, a cup of tea in one hand, a book in the other.

"Ella, honey, do you mind turning out the lights in a couple minutes. It's really late, sweetie."

"Sure, thing Mom," Ella said, sugar dripping from every syllable. Dr. Martinez smiled at her and closed the door again, trusting that Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy would get out soon.

"Okay, guys, time for bed," Ella said, frowning. The entire room gave a low groan as girls said 'nooo' and 'five more minutes?'.

"No, guys I don't make the bedtimes. Iggy, Gazzy, Fang: Out. Sorry, but again, I don't make the rules."

The boys stood up. Iggy went over to Ella and kissed her again, this time on the cheek, saying, "a goodnight kiss" making Ella's cheeks flush red again.

Gazzy stood over by Angel, hugging her goodnight. Aw, what a sweet little boy he is. Well, not so little anymore.

And Fang came over to me, kissing me on the mouth. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Then, he whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

"We should play Truth or Dare more often," he murmured, his voice as sleek as velvet.

* * *

**AN: The end. And probably the end of the Truth or Dare story. Maybe. You never know...**

**Sorry for it being shorter than the rest, but here it is!  
**


End file.
